


cum to the Redscue

by nazu



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smut, polishipping, really just smut no plot, you can call it pwp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazu/pseuds/nazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Credit for the title goes to a new amazing friend.<br/>Originally planed as a sequel to hatching together.<br/>There is no real plot but lots of steamy scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cum to the Redscue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon nor it's characters and I don't make any profit from writing this.  
> Please enjoy and r&r!

“Hey little eggy how are you? Still warm enough?” Gold asked the egg which was laying in front of him. The teenage boy was still stark-naked after his adventure in his own bed. His lover Red was watching him but the boy wasn’t aware of that. The older teen was clearly enjoying his view as he licked his lips.

He slowly made his way over to the hatcher and wrapped his arms around the younger teen. Gold was startled as he wasn’t expecting anything and yelped in surprise, “God, Red! I was distracted! You can’t sneak up on me like that” instead of giving an answer Red started to nibble on his friend’s earlobe earning a soft moan. Just as his hands were about to touch Gold’s soft member they were stopped by a slap.

“Red! Not in front of our eggy,” exclaimed Gold in a serious voice. Red sighed and withdrew his hands turning around pouting while mumbling something like stupid eggy. The elder teen entered the bathroom and just before the door shut Gold slipped in. Wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist his fingers began to roam the nicely shaped body in front of him. He placed soft little kisses on Red’s neck and back trying to appease the older teen. “Do you really think I would pass a chance to mess around with you?” the golden-eyed boy asked in a playful voice. His fingers traveled down his friend’s chest drawing circles around the pubic area until they reached their goal. Red was already semi-hard and started to moan as he felt his lover’s fingers gripping it. Just slowly his boyfriend moved them sliding the foreskin up and down over his glans and back.

“Gold! Stop teasing me!” the elder boy grunted and turned around to face his lover. His red crimson eyes drilled into bright golden eyes. Gold just giggled as he bent down to replace his fingers with his tongue. First it went up and down the hot throbbing shaft and then it slid between the skin and the glans. But Gold’s fingers weren’t idle as they started to fondle the older boy’s testicles. Red moaned in pleasure and put his hands onto his lover’s head trying to push him further onto his rod. The younger boy rolled his eyes as he engulfed the sensitive head with his mouth using his tongue to swirl around it. Here and there he added some pressure and then he started to suck at it.

“Shit, watch out, Gold! Here it comes, “ Red yelled as he reached his climax releasing his hot seed into the younger teen’s mouth. One, two, three - five! The elder teen came in five butches and the first two went right down Gold’s throat. The rest was filling up Gold’s mouth as the boy couldn’t swallow as fast as they came. Needless to say it was way too much for the youngster as the hot boy cum started to gush out of his mouth running down his cheeks leaving sticky trails of semen. It was so much it even began to dribble down the floor.

Both boys were breathing heavily as they calmed down. When Red opened his eyes and looked down at his lover he couldn’t help but grinning. His semen seemed to be everywhere.  
“100 points for me, Hun” he pointed to his boyfriend’s cock which was covered by a large puddle of boy milk. Gold blushed heavily gulping down the load in his mouth while he tried to gather up the rest with his hands. ‘How adorable’ thought Red as he watched in silence. After a while he pulled the smaller teen up and dragged him into the shower. With one hand the elder boy worked on the valves trying to get a good temperature and with his other hand he pulled the youngster into a hot, passionate kiss. Both boys jerked as cold water hit their bodies but they didn’t break up. With some adjustment the water soon started to get warmer and both boy’s were busy roaming each other’s bodies.

Red’s left hand found its way between the younger boy’s buttocks and he pressed his index finger against the hole. With some pressure it slid past the resistance and he started to stretch his lover. Gold was moaning lewdly as he was rubbing their cocks together. Red grunted in response and broke their kiss trying to catch his breath. He withdrew his fingers as he turned around his lover and demanded in a husky voice, “Bend over, Gold.”

The hatcher did what he was asked for and fortunately the shower was really big. He put his hands on the glass wall to support himself as he felt something much bigger poking at his entrance. Red pulled apart his lover’s buttocks to get better access. He slowly pushed his cock deeper into his boyfriend trembling with joy. Both sighed when Red was all the way inside his boyfriend. The water was running down on them. Red started to move. Slowly at first but with every thrust he slid his teen cock deeper and faster into Gold’s hole. The water splashed everywhere as it was unable to flow down smoothly. After a while Red forced a change of positions. He pushed away the supporting arms of the younger boy as he pulled them backwards to himself getting a better control of their lovemaking. He paid close attention as he didn’t want to hurt his friend. Gold screamed in pleasure as his sweet spot was hit by his lover and he wasn’t giving any resistance. Once the elder teen found the sweet spot he tried to hit it over and over again earning lewd moans. He could feel his lover tremble in ecstasy. Just before Gold reached his climax Red let go off his arms pulling him upwards and then pressed the smaller boy against the cool glass. Gold was shaking as he came in a sudden burst, his seed spraying all over up the smooth surface. As his lover was tightening around him, Red reached his own point of no return and emptied his teen load deep inside his boyfriend.

“You’re always making such a mess, Hun” Red teasingly whispered into Gold’s ear and he began to clean the glass with his tongue. Gold raised an eyebrow as he heard that.

“Don’t throw bricks when you live in a glass house, hunnybunny!” was the hatcher’s impudent remark. It was silent for a moment until both boys started to laugh. The rest of their shower went on without any further incidents.

As much as they wanted to stay naked they decided it wouldn’t be good for their Pokémon. They both dressed into their underwear and went downstairs to get themselves some breakfast. Pika and Pibu were playing together but cheered in unison when they saw their trainers. Red was preparing their meal while Gold was doing the same for the Pokémon

“How long will it take to hatch the egg?” Red asked and looked at his boyfriend.  
“I don’t know. There are many factors which can play a role in hatching. For one we don’t know how long it was laying out there, on the other hand it was pretty cold when you brought it to me. It’s hard to tell.”  
“What else can we do to save the little fella?”  
“Besides giving it as much heat as possible? Loving it. That’s why I’m talking to the egg. I want to show it that it is welcome,” he younger boy explained.

After their breakfast and some playtime with their friends both boys went back upstairs. Gold greeted the little egg cheerful as he checked on it. It was hard waiting for it to hatch. Luckily, Gold had some consoles and videogames in his bedroom and Red started to build them up.  
“Wanna play some video games?” the elder boy asked already sitting on the edge of the bed. Gold nodded as he pulled his chair over to his friend to sit down on it. Red raised his eyebrows wondering why his friend did that but they started to play.

It was a random beat’em up and Red was winning until he felt something pressed into his crotch, thus catching him off guard. Gold had turned his chair in a way so he could see their game but also tease the older teen. His left foot was stroking Red’s crotch and the youngster could feel the tool inside the trunks rising. Red coughed and tried to ignore his boyfriend which was very hard because his body was reacting to the pleasant stimulation. There was a visible bulge in the black shorts of the older boy who was losing now due to his friend’s feet.

“Really, Gold? You’re cheating,” he hissed through compressed lips.  
“Nah, I’m not cheating. I’m trying to make my boyfriend happy. Its called spoiling. But if you want me to stop,” the youngster replied innocently and stopped fondling Red’s bulge. The elder boy growled and without much effort his shorts were down to his ankles as he placed his lover’s feet back onto his dick. Gold just grinned and continued to fondle his friend. He was rubbing his feet over the other boy’s loin. Red was trying to concentrate on their game and he was managing just fine until he felt his lover’s toes caressing his testicles. He decided it was enough. Red brought his own right feet into the other’s crotch surprising his friend. Gold was trying to pull down his own boxershorts but the older boy wasn’t allowing him to do that.

“That isn’t fair Red!”  
“It’s not? I’m just trying to make my boyfriend happy,” Red used his lover’s own words against him. Gold however wasn’t planning to give up yet. The younger boy wandered higher and cupped his toes around the hot shaft slowly stroking it. Red moaned in delight but he defiantly rubbed his boyfriend’s erection through the cloth. It was like a match between them and neither of them wanted to come first. At last both boys came in unison. Red bathed his lover’s feet in his hot boy juice while Gold was soaking his shorts with his own cum. The game was long forgotten as the pair was panting and breathing heavily.

“Footjobs are awesome!”  
“...yes, they are. But it was cheating, Gold”  
“Shut up, Hun. You loved it. And now would you lick it clean, please?”  
Red stared at his boyfriend who had raised his cum drenched feet in front of his head. He sighed as he began to lick the cum off Gold’s feet. After he was done he grinned at the hatcher, “All done. Now it’s your turn”  
Gold looked questioningly at his friend as he wasn’t sure what he should do.  
“I can’t suck my underwear dry, Red!”  
“No you can’t. But I made you happy, right? So be a good boy and do what I ask you to do. I want you to go over your window. There you kneel down onto the sill and start to jack off. Or are you scared someone might see you?”

Gold was thinking about it. His window was big and as it faced towards the street there was a big chance that someone would see him. The young teen did what he was asked for. He went over to his window and knelt onto its sill as he pushed down his sticky underwear. His cock was still rigid as his fingers closed around his skin slowly sliding it up and down. He moaned softly as he increased his speed and he reached a new level of arousal as his heart was beating faster and faster, his stomach contracting due to the risk of being caught. It didn’t take him long as it was just too arousing. Hot boy cum splashed against the window while Gold almost collapsed. His face was leaning against the cool surface as he tried to regain control over his body. Red heaved the smaller teen up to carry him over the bed. After he did that he cleaned the glass with his tongue to erase any traces. He winked at the passer-by as he joined his sixteen year old lover to get some rest.

Unnoticed by both of them the Charmander egg moved a few times before it went silent again.

“Teenagers these days. They just don’t care about privacy. But I wonder what it tastes like? To be young again” an elderly man wondered. He had seen Gold’s jack off show. The man shrugged and walked away though with a bulge in his pants...


End file.
